


Don't Leave Me

by ThatBrokenFangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bronze Age, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBrokenFangirl/pseuds/ThatBrokenFangirl
Summary: He watched her everyday as she strolled through the village. She would pass by his barracks daily without fail, her gorgeous (hair length and color) swaying behind her as she walked. Her name he was told was (y/n).





	Don't Leave Me

He watched her everyday as she strolled through the village. She would pass by his barracks daily without fail, her gorgeous (hair length and color) swaying behind her as she walked. Her name he was told was (y/n), and she was a young apprentice at the nearby pottery shop. He had fallen for her, though his cold and stoic demeanor would never show it. But perhaps that was for the best, he was after all a sword fighter in the army. One of the most, if not the most skilled, yes. But war and battles were unpredictable, and he wouldn't dare risk leaving her a widow. A sight he saw far too often for his liking. Women, young and old alike, heartbroken and torn. Left empty shells of their former selves, often without so much as a piece of their loved one to mourn over. He’d be damned if he left her like that. So he would settle for stolen glances and half hearted smiles, anything to protect her from what could have been and satisfy his own desires to a means. Though he hated to admit it, she would be much better off with a blacksmith or farmer. Someone who wouldn't leave only to never come back. 

She saw him every day, intentionally walking by his barracks on her way to work. She was captivated by his cold gunmetal eyes that seemed to soften when he looked at her. His chiseled features and raven locks. She had asked around and discovered his name was Levi, and that he was the best sword fighter in the army, possibly even the whole continent. Oh how she longed to be with him. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had spent many hours fantasizing of him holding her in his arms and whispering sweet nothings into her ears. Such scandalous thoughts for a young lady to have. Though she couldn't help it, she wanted nothing more than to be with him. Then one day the army went to invade one of the neighboring territories to gain more land and much needed resources. Though she was told not to, she went to see him off and wish him luck as well as a safe return. Despite the fact that she held no doubt in her mind that he would return. Perhaps they could get married when he returned, and maybe even start a family. She was filled with joy at the thought. But after months of waiting he never did return. None of them did. And though he tried so hard not to, he left her alone and heartbroken. A hollow shell of her former bright and joyful self. She waited for him everyday for years, and as the light finally left her eyes one cold night her final thoughts were of him, and how she hoped they could meet again perhaps in another time, in another life.


End file.
